The Journey of Lustclan
by hds6205
Summary: Join us on the story of Lustclan, as we follow the cats as they go thorough the daily lives of normal warriors with just one small twist: their lives and their clan revolve around mating. Warning: Strong lemons, sex, and mating.


**Lustclan**

Leader: Icestar (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 36 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: She is white with black paws, black tail-tip, black ear-tips and pale blue eyes.

Sexual traits: She is turned on by silver cats, black cats, white cats and dark gray cats, she loves masturbating, stretching her own pussy, fucking she-cat apprentices/warriors, and having she-cat orgies. She has a pussy that gets very wet, and she loves large cocks in her pussy, but she loves a nice she-cat tongue just as much.

Personality: She is extremely lustful and seductive; and she is beautiful, strong, intelligent, and just.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

* * *

Deputy: Name: Aspenfur (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 70 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Gray-and-white tom w/ green eyes

Sexual Traits: Aspenfur inherited his father's sensuousness, and he will usually let his partner come before allowing himself to.

Personality: He's like his father in the sense of being a little snappy, but he also has his mother's love for kits. He will play with them if they ask him to, though he acts as though it's an annoyance.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Other: He had a sister named Tumblepaw, but she died due to greencough.

* * *

Medicine Cat: Featherwind (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 23 moons

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: A lean, silvery-white she cat with long, glistening fur and crystal blue eyes.

Sexuality: Asexual

Sexual Traits: A virgin, her feisty nature and her curves really turn other cats on.

Personality: Isn't really interested in mating and focus on her duties as a medicine cat, she is very tom-boyish, feisty, and ambitious. She is often seen scolding her brother for his sexual streaks.

Extra: She is Windstorm's twin sister.

Apprentice: Honeypaw

* * *

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Honeypaw (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 10 moons

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: A cute golden-yellow she-cat with golden-amber eyes.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Sexual Traits: She's a virgin, her cute appearance traits; small petite size, large golden, amber eyes and cheerfulness often attract attention.

Personality: She is cheerful, always wanting to help others, very sweet, good-hearted and loving.

Extra: Best friends with Creampaw

Mentor: Featherwind

 **Warriors**

Name: Ferntail (Created by Guest)

Age: 16 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A cute snow colored cat with blue eyes. Small, tight core and small body as well.

Sexual Traits: She likes mating with big toms that have large cocks.

Personality: A nice, seductive, intelligent she-cat.

Sexual Orientation: Straight.

Apprentice/ Mentor: None.

Mate/Crush: Lionclaw (Crush)

Kits: None.

Other: She's had a crush on Lionclaw for a while

* * *

Name: Skyblaze (Created by Wolfstar456)

Age: 16 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Fiery orange coat with dark brown markings and a creamy chest, and she has frosty blues eyes.

Sexual traits: She is turned on by brown cats with blue eyes, and has a tight pussy.

Personality: She is perky, energetic, and intelligent.

Sexual orientation: Bisexual (but prefers other she-cats)

* * *

Name: Dusklight (Created by MuffinHufflepuff)

Age: 27 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: She is dark brown, almost black and her tail fades to brown-black, dark orangy red, lighter orangy red, light yellow, then white. Her paws are reddish orange and she has a splash of white on her chest. She has a slim and tall appearance, one of the tallest warriors in her clan. She has amber eyes.

Sexual Traits: Despite having alluring hips and a slim body, she is virgin. She doesn't really care about having sex, though, she does have a crush. She doesn't realize it, but she attracts a lot of toms. She does get turned on by big cocks, but doesn't let her lust get the best of her.

Personality: She is bubbly, caring, fierce, rambunctious, sometimes obnoxious, a little clumsy too. She nips any tom that tries to get her to mate with them.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Crush: Hawktalon

* * *

Name: Lionclaw (Created by Guest/Lionclaw)

Age: 32 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: He is a muscular, attractive golden brown tabby tom. He has a large cock and loves to mate.

Sexual traits: He likes kind, caring cats, and he is especially turned on by virgins.

Personality: He is kind, smart, and extremely seductive, but he can be aggressive at times.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Kits: Pantherpaw

Apprentice: Treepaw

Other: He has now turned into a womanizer, because of flippin trollers

* * *

Name: Flameheart (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 27 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Large, strong, dark-ginger tom with amber eyes

Sexual Traits: He is seen as attractive for his strength and "cool" personality, and this makes him very popular to mate with by both toms and she-cats. He has a very large cock, and knows how to use it. He really likes to mate, and is known as one of the best cats to mate with.

Personality: Flameheart is a caring cat, but he tends to be lazy and will fall asleep easily. He is very protective of his clanmates, and will go as far as killing anyone who hurts them.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Apprentice: Dewpaw

Kits: He is the adopted father of Frostkit

* * *

Name: Blizzardheart (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 27 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Very large white tom with sharp blue eyes and long claws.

Sexual Traits: He likes to rape apprentices and loves when cats suck his cock. Has a suductive voice, making she-cats want to mate with him.

Personality: He is very quiet, but reckless, usually getting into trouble, very flirty and bold.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Apprentice/Mentor:

Mate/Crush: Crush is Shimmerbreeze and Icestar.

Other: Is planning to try to mate with Brightrose or Shimmerbreeze.

* * *

Name: Crowheart (Created by Anonymous)

Age: 17 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Jet black with bright green eyes and a slim figure

Sexual Traits: Alluring hips and the tightest core in the clan. Once anything goes into it it just..tightens up.

Personality: Sweet, happy, hyper and sugary, but when mating dark and sexy.

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Crush: Pretty much everyone is hot.

Other: She will mate with ANYONE.

* * *

Name: Thrushwing (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 29 moons

Gender: Male

Description: A long-furred, dark grey tabby tom with black stripes, and dark green eyes, has white ear tufts.

Sexual Traits: Has a very large cock and loves to rape young she-cats.

Personality: Is very impatience, rough, and rude, usually snapping at cats.

Rank: Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate/Crush: Mate is Brightrose, but has a crush on Icestar.

Kits: Birdkit, Songkit, and Birchkit

* * *

Name: Stripepelt (Created by Guest)

Age: 34 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Large ginger tabby with white paws and very visible stripes.

Sexual traits: He has a large cock and likes sneaking up on pretty she-cats (mostly virgins or scared she-cats) and rubbing his cock on their pussies. He enjoys cumming, maing fast and watching she-cats moan and writhe. He loves a she-cat who has a tight pussy and will cum as much as he can before he takes his cock out, and he has the most cum of anyone in the clan, when he cums he has been known to completely coat a cat with his jizz.

Personality: He is funny, but he teases virgins and she-cats who hate mating

Sexual orientation: Straight

Other: He likes rape, even though it is not tolerated by the rest of the clan

* * *

Name: Shadowclaw

Age: 29 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Huge, black tom with a scar on his shoulder and long, sharp claws. He is an extremely aggressive and talented warrior.

Sexual Traits: He is very popular to mate with, and is known as the best tom when you really just want a hard, aggressive fuck. He has a huge cock and does not care about others feelings.

Personality: A little bit of a sadist, he often has rape fantasies. However, he cares deeply about his Clanmates and will exact his revenge upon any who hurt them. He is deeply ambitious and wants to be leader someday.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

* * *

Name: Lightbreeze

Age: 15 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Really light grey (almost white)tabby with a dark gray strip down his back all the way to his forehead. He is a huge, strong tom

Personality: Very dirty mind, very vain, loves playing with his cock

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Sexual traits: He loves licking she-cats cores until they cum and likes to do it in front of other cats. Also likes to do mate with more than one she-cat at a time and likes to watch two she-cats mating. He also tries to seduce all of the she-cats and lets them see his huge cock.

Mate: Anyone

Other: He wants to mate with all of the she cats and wants to rape an elder or kit. His brother is Littlepaw

* * *

Name: Foxheart (Created by That Random Dude)

Age: 19 moons.

Gender: Female

Description: A dark dappled tortoiseshell cat with a red bushy tail

Sexual Traits: Muscular, with a few battle scars for strength.

Personality: Mainly seductive, but friendly.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Crush: Lionclaw XD (Trolls Lionclaw)

* * *

Name: Leafheart (Created by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior)

Age: 22 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Brown tabby with forest green eyes

Sexual traits: Virgin, saving herself for Lionclaw

Personality: Kind, caring, likes to tackle Lionclaw In the middle of the camp and declare her love for him

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Crush: Lionclaw

* * *

Name: Hawktalon (Created by MuffinHufflepuff)

Age: 29 1/2 Moons

Gender: Male

Description: A slightly bulky light brown tabby tom with golden stripes. His claws are unusually long and his paws are a crimson color. His underbelly, tail-tip, chest, and muzzle are white and his eyes are blue.

Sexual Traits: He easily seduces she-cats with his charm and catches the eyes of even toms. He has a big cock and is an experienced mater. His quiet and cool nature often gets she-cats crazy over him. He gets turned on by she-cat pussy's, especially wet tight ones.

Personality: Quiet, gentle, secretive, sometimes goes a little overboard, easily gets lost in what he's doing, and he loves playing with kits.

Apprentice: Swiftpaw

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual despite the few tom that chase him

* * *

Name: Silvernight (Created by Guest)

Name: 27 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A beautiful silver furred she-cat with white paws and a white underbelly and crystal blue eyes

Sexual Traits: She has a really tight pussy and she loves when toms mate with her she, but acts like she hates it when really she enjoys it. She loves being filled with cum and wants to have kits. She loves it when toms mount her and she acts scared, defensive, and submissive. She likes big cocks and 'begs' when having sex she moans a lot but most toms enjoy mating with a feisty she-cat.

Personality: Smart, sneaky, and kind

Sexual Orientation: Straight

* * *

Name: Riverleap (Created by SkylarRide99)

Age: 25 moons

Gender: Male

Description: A big tabby with hazel eyes and a big

Sexual Traits: Virgins turn him on, and sliver cats

Personality: Strong, dominant, handsome, popular

Sexual orientation: Straight

Mate/crush: Loves Skyfeather

Other: Loves a long and hard night on the job, and is known to be a big mater

* * *

Name: Kinkfeather (Created by SkylarRide99)

Age: 14 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A light brown calico cat with green eyes, and soft and furry

Sexual Traits: She is a virgin she likes big, strong toms with large cocks

Personality: She is bubbly, quick, strong, funny, popular, cute, and is a party animal

Sexual orientation: Bi (prefers toms)

Crush: Lionclaw

Other: She loves a long night out mating hard

* * *

Name: Vinebreeze

Age: 22 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Brown with a black tabby pattern.

Sexual traits: She tickles tom's cocks and loves to look at tom's cocks while they practice fighting. She loves sucking and licking toms cocks more than being penetrated

Personality: Sweet, sassy, flirty and a little perverted

Sexual orientation: Straight

Mate: Lightbreeze

* * *

Name: Sneakyflight (Created by SkylarRide99)

Age: 18 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Deep black tom with dark brown eyes

Sexual Traits: He likes to tease virgins, and they like it when he does and want him to take their virginity

Personality: A REALLY popular cat in the clan and known for taking cats virginity, brave and a little cocky

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Crush: Kinkpelt, Blackstorm and really any virgin

Can go all night. Has the biggest ball sacks in clan and can cum huge amounts and keep going all night.

* * *

Name: Silverslash (Created by Guest)

Age: 16 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Silver-white she-cat with a long scar down her flank and a torn ear and blue eyes

Sexual traits: Practically never turned on, very, very, tight pussy

Personality: Kind, sweet, gentle, a skilled fighter, uninterested in finding love

Sexual orientation: Asexual

Mate/crush: Doesn't want a mate

* * *

Name: Skyfeather (Created by SkylarRide99)

Age: 24 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A pretty light blue /silver she-cat with dark patches that look like a sky and a feather.

Sexual traits: She has a tight pussy that gets very wet, and is known by the toms as one of the best she-cats to mate with. She is turned on by handsome toms.

Personality: She is bubbly, strong, fast, quick witted, smart, cute, headstrong, and very good at mating.

Sexual orientation: Straight

* * *

Name: Greyheart (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 18 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A small, lean, light-grey tabby she-cat with dark shading under her light blue eyes.

Sexual Traits: She is a masochist, a virgin, and her body, especially her hind-quarters, attract toms and even she-cats. She is extremely seductive and beautiful.

Personality: Extremely passive, submissive, shy, timid, and quite oblivious.

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

Other: She is Blackclaw's younger sister and she doesn't like Jaggedpelt.

* * *

Name: Blackclaw (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 18 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A large, broad-shouldered, tabby tom with a white underbelly, black paws and golden-amber eyes.

Sexual Traits: His strength and size attract quite a lot of cats, and he has great personality and looks. He has a large cock, and he is dominant but gentle with virgins, so he is popular with the young virgin she-cats, who like him to take their virginity.

Personality: He is dominant, defensive, protective, and loyal.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Other: He is very protective of his younger sister since she used to get picked on and now acts like her bodyguard. He won't hesitate to claw at other toms who try a move on her.

* * *

Name: Fallentree

Age: 17 moons

Gender: She -cat

Description: Beautiful black, brown and orange calico with white spots on her muzzle

Sexual traits: She bucks up and down while in a mating crouch and also loves to nibble she cats cores wile licking then

Personality: Extremely seductive and know what she wants and when she wants it

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Crush: Vinebreeze

* * *

Name: Jaggedpelt (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 20 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A large tom with spiky dark grey fur and sharp claws has a scar under his green eyes.

Sexual Traits: He loves small virgin she-cats, and he has one of the largest cocks in the clan.

Personality: He is quite flirty with she-cats, and he is very persistent in trying to win their affection.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Apprentice: Littlepaw

Crush: Greyheart

* * *

Name: Cinderleaf (Created by Wingsdance)

Age: 22 Moons

Gender: She-Cat

Description: Dark gray with paler spots and ginger spots on her white muzzle, blue eyes

Sexual traits: Enjoys mating, slightly tight pussy, is attracted to toms with large but not huge cocks

Personality: Fun and lively, mates only with toms, curious and loyal, dedicated to her clan and has a strong love for the water.

Sexual Orientation: Toms Only

Crush: Large Crush on Blackclaw and Embercry

Love: Deeply in love with Foreststorm

* * *

Name: Foreststorm (Created by Wingsdance)

Age: 26 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Dark tortoiseshell with a white and black speckled underbelly, green eyes.

Sexual Traits: Large cock, adores mating, and pretty outgoing with she-Cats

Personality: Friendly, cocky, sarcastic and brave. Protective of the she-Cats he likes.

Sexual Orientation: Everyone

Love: Cinderleaf, LOVES Cinderleaf

* * *

Name: Shadefang (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 16 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Medium sized black tom with blue eyes

Sexual Traits: He is very skilled at hunting and fighting, which makes him attractive

Personality: He is normally cold and borderline sadistic, and he is very possessive towards Crowkit. He can be sometimes lazy, but always gets his work done efficiently.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Other: He is jealous of Flameheart for catching Crowkit's attention. As a result, he often acts like he's her mentor instead, by ordering her around and such.

* * *

Name: Embercry (Created by Wolfstar456)

Gender: Tom

Age: 28 moons

Description: Rust colored with white to rust colored paws. Dark green eyes.

Sexual traits: Very experienced at mating

Sexual orientation: Homosexual

Apprentice Marshpaw

Personality: He is assertive, kind, confident.

* * *

Name: Nightwing (Created by winxclubfan1)

Age: 60 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes and white ears

Sexual traits: She loves black and tabby toms, and she is a very experienced mater.

Personality: She is very snarky, honest, impatient.

Sexual orientation: Straight

Rank: Senior warrior

Apprentice: Hazelpaw

* * *

Name: Silverleaf (Created by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior)

Age: 18 moons.

Gender: She-cat

Description: A small she-cat with amber eyes and ginger fur with a white chest and underbelly.

Sexual traits: She is turned on by silver and white haired cats, and she is known as an easy fuck if you need to relax. She also has a fetish for watersports.

Personality: She is bouncy, fun, cute, and innocent, but she has a sexual streak.

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Kits: Leafkit, Pebblekit

* * *

Name: Darkflower (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 19 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Black she-cat with silver tipped fur and icy blue eyes.

Sexual traits: She is turned on by seeing Tinydancer or Darkshine's dripping, wet, pussy, seeing them finger (claw) themselves, eating them out, be fucked by them, them masturbating her, her masturbating Darkshine, hearing Darkshine moaning and encouraging her, masturbating with sticks, waiting to cum. She has a very tight pussy.

Personality: She is possessive and passionate, very submissive and needy around Tinydancer and Darkshine, tends to be mildly protective of Shinepaw when it comes to sex and covers his eyes.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mate/Crush: Tinydancer & Darkshine

Other: Shinepaw is her adopted brother, and she really wanted to be deputy.

* * *

Name: Tinydancer (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 17 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A black she-cat with topaz eyes

Sexual traits: She loves seeing Darkflower turned on, Darkshine teasing herself, seeing Darkflower or Darkshine's dripping wet pussy, seeing Darkflower finger (claw) herself, fucking her, her masturbating Darkshine, hearing Darkshine moaning and encourage her, making Darkflower wait to cum, and she loves how submissive and needy she is, also, she loves how she can make Darkflower a moaning, writhing, begging, shaking, dripping mess.

Personality: She is possessive, passionate and dominant.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mate/Crush: Darkflower and Darkshine

* * *

Name: Windstorm (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 23 moons

Gender: Male

Appearance: A broad-shouldered, silvery-white tom with ruffled long fur and crystal blue eyes.

Sexuality: Straight

Sexual Traits: He gets turned on easily by thinking of sexual thoughts, he likes she-cats with good looks. He knows what he's doing and his looks also attract the attention of quite a few she-cats.

Personality: Often day-dreams, care-free, relaxed and calm. He enjoys mating with a couple of she-cats once in a while, and arranging orgies.

Extra: He is Featherwind's twin brother.

Apprentice: Creampaw

Mate/Crush: None in particular, he's a wanderer.

* * *

Name: Quailclaw (Created by hawkfur)

Age: 37 moons

Gender: Male

Description: A massive grey tabby tom with dark amber eyes and pale paws.

Sexual traits: Dominant. sexual sadist, likes causing pain and teasing/sexually torturing his partners. He has a large, notably thick cock.

Personality: Very outspoken, often opinionated and arrogant. Thinks very highly of himself and doesn't like to admit when he's wrong. is easily offended and likes to get into fights(with words or claws, doesn't really matter to him).

Sexual orientation: Bisexual

Apprentice: Copperpaw

Mate/crush: none, he dislikes commitment and likes to keep his sexual options open; prefers casual sex/relationships basically

* * *

Name: Thrushleap (Created by hawkfur)

Age: 20 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Medium built silver tabby tom with bright yellow eyes.

Sexual traits: a HUGE flirt. submissive all the way and a bit of a masochist, sexually adventurous. long but skinny cock.

Personality: Flighty, likes excitement. he hates being bored and he hates doing work; irresponsible. not exactly trustworthy but a very good source of knowledge.

Sexual orientation: Homosexual

Mate/crush: it varies from day to day

* * *

Name: Moonclaw (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 33 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: Large, dark brown tom with long fur and amber eyes

Personality: Moonclaw gives the appearance of being intimidating due to his size, and can be merciless towards anyone who angers him. While he can seem like he's cold-hearted, Moonclaw is actually very patient and caring towards cats that he likes. He even lets kits play with his tail without complaint.

Sexual Traits: He is said to be rough when mating, but won't go as far as hurting his partner (unlike Nettlefur and Thistlepelt). He also has a very large cock.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Crush: Bluepaw (though he doesn't make it known until she's a warrior)

Other: Moonclaw was asked to be deputy, but declined since he had only just recovered from greencough at the time, and was too weak. If he were asked now, he'd probably take the offer.

* * *

Name: Jayclaw (Created by jayfeather444)

Age: 24 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A large blue-grey tom

Sexual Traits: He has a massive cock and loves to get sucked by she cats

Personality: Assertive, dominant, and controlling, but of generally amiable nature

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Crush: Sorrelwing

Other: He has a crush on Sorrelwing so he gives her extra food in order to sleep with her

* * *

Name: Darkshine (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 17 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A black she-cat with grey eyes.

Sexual traits: She loves seeing Darkflower turned on, teasing herself, seeing Darkflower's dripping wet pussy, seeing Darkflower finger (claw) herself, fucking Darkflower, masturbating Darkflower, hearing Darkflower moan, making Darkflower wait to cum, loves how submissive and needy she is, loves how she can make Darkflower a moaning, begging, mess.

Personality: She is passionate, submissive, protective and kind.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mate/Crush: Darkflower and Tinydancer

* * *

Name: Oceanheart (Created by Guest)

Age: 14 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Dark gray she-cat with 'swirls' with ocean blue eyes

Sexual traits: She has a very tight pussy and is afraid of being raped she watches behind her everywhere she goes and covers her pussy with her tail

Personality: Defensive, shy, scared, timid

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Sootwhisker (Created by epic/bumblebee)

Age: 20 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Gray pelt with black dots along with several white stripes and one white paw

Sexual Traits: Very muscular with a big cock, gets turned on by black, shy, and strong cats.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Personality: Caring, intelligent, and optimistic

* * *

Name: Feathermoon (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 21 moons

Gender: Female

Description: A very sleek silver tortoiseshell with long legs and wide pale blue eyes.

Sexual Traits: Loves to be treated like a slave and be raped.

Personality: Slutty/Player/Talkative/Liar/Flirty

Rank: Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate/Crush: Has a crush on Sparrowwing

Other: Sparrowwing is not her father and her father might be a rogue.

* * *

Name: Blackbelly (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Description: Is a smoky grey tabby she-cat with a sleek tail and fur. Her stripes are a dark silver and her eyes are a metallic blue.

Sexual Traits: She loves tight cores and espically when they are pressed against her face. She likes green eyes and small she-cats. Has a tight core and likes to use her paws as a cock.

Personality: Short Temper/Stubborn/Feisty/Bold

Rank: Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mate/Crush: Crush is Seedberry.

* * *

Name: Shadeflower (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 13 moons

Gender: Female

Description: A smoky black she-cat with smoky grey muzzle, paws, ears, and tail tip. Dark silver spirals line up on her back legs while two curls run down her left eye. Her right ear is ripped, and her left ear has a small, silver tuft. Her eyes are a pale shade of midnight blue.

Sexual Traits: She is still a virgin and plans to stay like that.

Personality: Calm/Quiet/Wise/Peaceful

Sexual Orientation: Asexual

Apprentice/Mentor: Mentor was Sparrowwing

Other: Really hates Sparrowwing.

* * *

Name: Sparrowwing (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 25 moons

Gender: Male

Description: A small, sleek brown tabby tom with dark green eyes.

Sexual Traits: Has a thick cock and is attracted to slutty females.

Personality: He is usually quiet and patience, but when mating, he gets rough and has no patience.

Rank: Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Apprentice/Mentor: Apprentice is Shadepaw

Mate/Crush: Currently is Applebreeze, but has a crush on his apprentice.

Kits: Expecting

* * *

Name: Blackstorm (Created by Itachi'sFangirl818)

Age: 13 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Pitch black pelt with one green eye and one blue eye

Sexual Traits: Likes being raped for some reason, is turned on with sweet words (sexual purrs/talks). She is always on the bottom in mating. She has a tight, wet core, and is picky about who she will mate with.

Personality: Serious and dark, but when mating, is bubbly and hyper.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Other: She likes hunting in her free time.

* * *

Name: Nettlefur (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 45 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: Golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Personality: Nettlefur is a seemingly calm cat, who has a disregard for the feelings of others. He usually messes with people psychologically, and is very intelligent.

Sexual Traits: Nettlefur only seems to be sexually interested in Bluepaw. When mating, he isn't rough, but he as a strange psychological effect on his partner. A kind of "you can't escape, so don't even try" kind of feeling.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Former Apprentice: Thistlepelt

Crush: Bluepaw

Kits: None yet

Other: He is not related to Thistlepelt in any way, and doesn't even think that they're friends. They only hang out together because they don't hate each other.

* * *

Name: Copperfang (Created by hawkfur)

Age: 13 moons

Gender: Female

Description: An athletic ginger tabby she cat with orange eyes

Sexual traits: Is fine being either dominant or submissive. but either way she's very feisty. it takes a lot to get her wet, she likes it rough.

Personality: She has a sharp tongue, and she is witty and rude, but honest. introverted, and ambitious.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Thistlepelt (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 28 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: Large golden-brown tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes

Personality: Thistlepelt is somewhat playful, though in a rough way. He doesn't really understand the pain of others, so he tends to hurt other cats accidentally (but he never apologizes unless it's Bluepaw). He doesn't talk as much as Nettlefur does, and usually expresses himself physically. He is more prone to violence than Nettlefur, too.

Sexual Traits: Thistlepelt is rough when he mates, and usually forces mating using his strength.

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Former Mentor: Nettlefur

Crush: Bluepaw

Apprentice: Lilypaw

Other: He is completely unrelated to Nettlefur. Like the older warrior, Thistlepelt doesn't consider them to be friends, and only hangs out with him because he doesn't hate him.

* * *

Name: Demonraven (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 25 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Large black tom with red eyes.

Sexual traits: He is assertive, dominant, and forceful when mating. He has a very large cock.

Personality: He is possessive of Midnightpaw, and he is very sneaky.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mentor: Midnightpaw

Mate/Crush: Midnightpaw

* * *

Name: Foxtail

Age: 19 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: A ginger tabby with ragged dark ginger stripes. Her fur is really soft and white ear tips. Her tail is all spiked up with no stripes, but a ragged white tail tip. Has a small, single scar over her left eye which is dark green, while her right eye is a soft blue-grey color. Her nose is a bright pink color that sticks out.

Sexual Traits: She likes to mate with multiple cats.

Personality: Is really cheerful and nosy, usually getting in everyone's business. She is rather hyper, usually getting into something and doing it before getting bored. She has a short attention span, so she always changes the subject.

Rank: New Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mate/Crush: Has a small crush on Lionclaw and Thornpelt.

Other: Half siblings are Darkrose and Mouseears.

* * *

Name: Creamfur (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 12 moons

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: A light cream she-cat with crystal blue eyes and a white underbelly with white paws.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Sexual Traits: Her innocence, she a virgin and her positive personality/attitude.

Personality: Polite, cheerful, innocent enough, and quite bouncy.

Extra: Best friends with Honeypaw

* * *

Name: Thornpelt

Age: 27

Gender: Tom

Description: A large dark brown with soft black splotches around his eyes and ears. His ears are rather soft and fluffy, while his eyes are a soft gold colour. He has a soft, black nose with long legs. His paws are silky white, while his toes are dark silver.

Sexual Traits: Loves to mate with multiple she-cats and he loves sucking cocks. His dick is quite big.

Personality: He is rather clueless, not notching most things at first. Once he gets it, he's all for it, ready for anything, but ends up getting distracted.

Rank: Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Apprentice/Mentor: Apprentice is Heartpaw

Mate/Crush: Has a crush on Darkrose.

* * *

Name: Darkrose

Age: 24

Gender: She-cat

Description: Silky black with two white patches below her right eye and white patches on her cheeks. Her left side is white with black patches, while three scars run down her left eye. Her eyes are a pale blue-green color with hints of gold in them. The rest of her is black with white front toes, and a rundown slide on her tail.

Sexual Traits: She is rather attracted to dark brown cats and large ones. She doesn't care about the size of a tom's cock or a she-cat's cores.

Personality: She is really bubbly and sweet, making her easy to mess with. She has more of a kit personality than an older cat's personality. She gets embarrassed rather easily and really curious about everything.

Rank: Young Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mate/Crush: Has a huge crush on Thornpelt.

Other: Her sibling is Mouseears and half sibling is Foxtail

* * *

Name: Littleclaw (Created by TheOtakuTiger)

Age: 12 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A small tom with black fur and a white underbelly and muzzle with blue eyes.

Sexual Traits: He is small and lithe, and likes to take big cocks. He has a very tight hole.

Personality: He is very curious, out-going and assertive.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

* * *

Name: Midnightsoul (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 12

Gender: Tom

Description: He is dark blue with a gray tint to his pelt; he has a dark blue right eye and an amethyst left eye.

Sexual traits: He loves bottoming, and he is quite proud of his ability to do, he is very good.

Personality: He is arrogant, shrewd, strict, and proud.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mate/Crush: Demonraven

* * *

Name: Mouseears

Age: 24

Gender: Tom

Description: A rather small, pale brown with large, mouse like ears. He has two dark brown patches on his golden-brown eyes and two smaller patches below his right eye. He has a black muzzle and ear tips. He has dark brown patches with a thin, dark grey tail.

Sexual Traits: He is attracted to slim she-cats with soft fur or blue eyes. His cock is medium sized.

Personality: He is really cheerful, but short-temper, usually breaking when someone snaps at him. He is really lazy and complains when he has to do work.

Rank: Young Warrior

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate/Crush: Has a crush on Greyheart

Other: Is siblings with Darkrose and half siblings with Foxtail.

* * *

Name: Birdtail (Created by cocokit)

Age: 19 moons

Gender: Female

Description Lithe, snarky she-cat with a pale brown pelt and darker tabby stripes, striking blue eyes.

Sexual traits: Birdtail is very dominant, always finding pleasure in ruling over other she-cats. Currently regards Willowpaw as her 'slave' (non forcefully )

Orientation Orientation: Bisexual, but prefers she-cats

Crush: Willowpaw

* * *

Name: Furystrike (Created by Jerenbee)

Gender: Tom

Age: 16 moons

Description: Brown tom with white paws and legs. His tail tip is white too.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Sexual Traits: He usually is on the bottom, and he's in to toms who mate anyway possible, and like tom mate really hard and ferocious. He is known as the best gay tom to mate with in the clan, due to his tight nice hole.

Other: Furystrike is a sweet cat, even though is name makes him seem like a badass.

 **Queens**

Name: Seedberry (Created by xEverlastingDarknessx)

Age: 20 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Lithe tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and enchanting dark blue eyes

Sexual Traits: She has a nice figure that attracts toms, and her eyes are hypnotic due to the beautiful shade of dark blue. She tends to be a bit more dominant than most she-cats.

Personality: A carefree she-cat who hates responsibilities, but is most caring and loving mother to her sons. Seedberry is still grieving the loss of her mate.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate: Wolfheart (deceased)

Kits: Snowykit and Goldenkit

* * *

Name: Brightrose (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 27 moons

Gender: Female

Description: A russet colored she-cat with dark blue eyes and short tail, making it easy to see her core.

Sexual Traits: She is attracted to large cocks, tabbies, and bright green eyes. She has a very tight and small pussy, making toms want to mate with her. She is usually seen mating with toms or at times, she-cats.

Personality: She is very flirty, ambitous, stubborn, and is a loud mouth. She is a daredevil and likes to break the rules.

Rank: Currently a queen.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, but prefers males.

Mate/Crush: Her mate right now is Thrushwing.

Kits: (First Litter) Birdkit, Songkit, and Birchkit

Other: Will end up having litters with different fathers.

* * *

Name: Applebreeze

Age: 34

Gender: Female

Description: A very silky, thin, rosy brown tabby she-cat with the thinnest, longest tail you have every seen. Her legs are very long, which are a paler color, and has silky black tufts that are fairly fluffy. Her eyes are the color of a setting sun.

Sexual Traits: She has a very small, but tight core that she loves to be ripped or stretched apart. She loves large cocks, being treated like a slave, talked dirty to, and has weird fantasies that shouldn't be talked about.

Personality: She is very suductive, flirty, and very neat. She acts like a slut and each of her litters have different fathers. She will mate endlessly and is quite a player.

Rank: Queen

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate/Crush: Currently her mate is Sparrowwing.

Kits: (First Litter) Blackbelly and Feathermoon (Father is Unknown), (Second Litter) Expecting

* * *

Name: Sorrelwing (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 28 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Ginger-and-black she-cat with soft fur and hazel eyes

Sexual Traits: She has very alluring hips, and often uses her tail to wave around her scent of arousal. She is usually turned on by being smaller than her partners, since she has a bit of a size-kink.

Personality: Sorrelwing is a generally easy-going, caring cat. She is protective of her kits, and will use sex in order to get extra prey for them to eat.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Kits: Mousekit, Crowkit, and Coalkit

Other: All of her kits have different fathers (it is possible for kits from the same litter to have different fathers)

* * *

Name: Shimmerbreeze (Created by MagaNerd)

Gender: she-cat

Clan: Lustclan

Description: Silver she-cat with white paws, white tail-tip and pale green eyes

Sexual traits: She loves being filled, being talked dirty to, being pregnant, feeling her kits move inside, has a fantasy of her tummy rippling and being so big she can't move or breathe (but in a sexual kinda way, not a "so-full-I'm-miserable" type), masturbating, has a fantasy of being fucked while giving birth, loves being the bottom.

Personality: slutty, a player, but a passionate, devoted and a submissive lover to anyone who's luck enough to catch her eye (at least for a while)

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Kits: Dreamkit,Wolfkit, Starkit and Lightkit

 **Apprentices**

Name: Bluepaw (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 10 moons

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: Blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Personality: Bluepaw is a friendly cat with a caring nature. She will offer help whenever she can. However, Bluepaw is also very straightforward and honest. She does not judge others by their looks, and is very trusting.

Sexual Traits: Bluepaw's voice is strangely enrapturing, which can lead to toms being determined to "get with her".

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mentor: Moonclaw

Crush: Moonclaw

Other: She is the sister of Lilypaw.

* * *

Name: Dewpaw

Age: 6 moons

Description: Pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes. She is very strong and fast, and quite talented in battle.

Personality: Strong, loyal, and courageous. She has a strong sense of justice and righteousness, and expects others to play fair.

Sexual Traits: She has a pussy that gets very wet, she licks being licked, and she likes being aggressively mated.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mentor: Flameheart

* * *

Name: Pantherpaw (Created by Guest/Lionclaw)

Age: 10 Moons.

Gender: Tom

Description: A big handsome gray tom with nice blue eyes, and he has the largest cock in the clan.

Sexual Traits: He likes cats smaller than himself, and their moaning as he pleases them with his large cock turns him on.

Personality: He is very friendly and smart. He is tough and dominant when mating.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mentor: Greyheart

* * *

Name: Lilypaw (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 10 moons

Gender: She-cat

Appearance: Black she-cat with very dark green eyes

Personality: She is a respectful cat, who is very intuitive and adaptable. Lilypaw only wants what's best for her friends and family, and will do anything for them, since she is very selfless.

Sexual Traits: Lilypaw is actually kind of shy when it comes to mating, but she is turned on by what she sees as "father-worthy" traits.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mentor: Thistlepelt

Crush: Marshpaw

Kits: None yet (but she wants some)

Other: Lilypaw is very interested in having her own kits one day. In her eyes, "father-worthy" traits are reliability, kindness, intelligence, and strength. She is the sister of Bluepaw.

* * *

Name: Littlepaw

Age: 7 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Really light gray with white spots. He is really small

Sexual traits: hates mating except when she cats are in heat. He loves to mate with toms though

Personality: Sweet, awkward, weak, and sometimes perverted

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual but prefers toms

Mentor: Vinebreeze

* * *

Name: Treepaw (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 11 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A small tan/blonde tom with icy-blue eyes

Sexual traits: He likes to bottom, and he has a tight hole that he loves being fucked in.

Personality: He is protective of Shinepaw, a little bit bipolar, and a little girly.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mentor: Lionclaw

Mate/Crush: Shinepaw (maybe Midnightpaw)

* * *

Name: Shinepaw (Created by MagaNerd)

Age: 6 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: A small dark brown tom with big, dark, grey eyes.

Sexual traits: Large cock, still inexperienced at mating.

Personality: He is cheerful, passionate, kind and sincere

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Mentor: Blackclaw

Mate/Crush: Treepaw

Other: Sibling is Treepaw

* * *

Name: Hazelpaw (Created by winxclubfan1)

Age: 10 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Brown and cream she-cat with misty grey eyes and white striped tail.

Sexual traits: She loves big, large toms who love 'doing it' mainly hot ones with big cocks, and she loves hot she-cats as well.

Personality: Smart, hot, loves 'doing it' and wants to have loads of kits. And she is sweet to her mentor

Sexual orientation: Bisexual heteronormativity (aka, bi but prefers toms)

Mentor: Nightwing

Mate/crush: Any cat she can get her paws on

* * *

Name: Fadepaw (Created by Fallen Ashes of Fading Embers)

Age: 6 Moons

Gender: Female

Description: White she-cat with ginger tabby patches that fade at the ends; dull, blind green eyes

Sexual Traits: A shy, submissive she-cat that loves mating with toms that have huge cocks, she gets turned on very easily, and she has a very tight and wet pussy

Personality: Shy, kind, intelligent, and very caring

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mentor: Shadowclaw

* * *

Name: Midnightpaw (Midnightsoul)

Age: 12

Gender: tom

Description: dark blue with a gray tint to his pelt, a right dark blue eye & a left amethyst eye

Sexual traits: unknown (like to think he's "mature")

Personality: arrogant, shrewd, strict, and proud

Sexual Orientation: Gay (slowly falls in loves with Blackraven, neither like to admit it)

Mentor: Blackraven

Mate/Crush: Blackraven

Kits: None

* * *

Name: Goldpaw (Created by SkylarRide99)

Age: 8 moons

Gender: Female

Description: A small calico she-cat with amber eyes and a golden paw

Sexual traits: Virgin, very tight, likes to be cared for and seduced

Personality: Happy, fun, loving, shy

Sexual orientation: Straight

Mentor: Skyfeather

Crush: Sootwhisker

* * *

Name: Marshpaw (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 11 moons

Gender: Tom

Appearance: Reddish-brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Personality: Marshpaw is a tough, though proactive and dedicated cat with a friendly nature. He is very good at reasoning with others and was apparently very foolish as a kit.

Sexual Traits: Marshpaw is very attentive when mating, and always makes sure that his partner is feeling good. If something is hurting them, he will stop immediately.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mentor: Embercry

Crush: Lilypaw

Other: He was actually born a rogue, but his parents were both killed by foxes

 **Kits**

Name: Goldenkit

Age: 5.5 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Golden tabby tom with long fur like a lion's mane

Sexual Traits: He has a large cock, and is a womanizer, definitely taking after Lionclaw who he sees as a father.

Personality: Carefree, cocky, and loves to make fun of Crowkit because of his crush for her.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

* * *

Name: Snowykit

Age: 5.5 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Long-furred white tom with light gray flecks

Sexual Traits: Hates to mate

Personality: Way too caring and nice, and gets compared to his brother, which he hates. Feels like he cant live up to his father's footsteps since he reminds Seedberry of Wolfheart. Hates that Goldenkit puts Lionclaw on a pedestal instead of Wolfheart.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

* * *

Name: Stormkit (Created by Shadowfang)

Age: 3 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: She is a pretty silver tabby she-kit with green eyes.

Sexual Traits: She doesn't really like mating at all

Personality: She is cheerful and usually happy almost all of the time

Sexual Orientation: Straight

* * *

Name: Mousekit (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Gray tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Sexual Traits: He likes playing with other cats' nipples.

Personality: He is charismatic and has a silver-tongue, he can convince any to do anything.

Sexual Orientation: Pansexual

Other: He shares a father with Coalkit

* * *

Name: Crowkit (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Chestnut she-cat with hazel eyes.

Sexual Traits: She is seen as sexy by some cats because she's small, and she has a tight pussy.

Personality: Crowkit is known for being rash and quick-tempered, unafraid to stand her ground. She hates it when others make fun of her size.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Other: She was once friends with Shadefang when he was an apprentice, but that stopped when he told her that she was "weak for admiring Flameheart". She is the runt of the litter.

* * *

Name: Birchkit (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 5

Gender: Male

Description: Has a short tail, a dark brown tabby tom, and dark green eyes.

Sexual Traits: Has a large cock, but wants to wait to mate when he's an apprentice.

Personality: Is very snappish and likes to do everything hard. He is very stubborn and plays rough with other cats.

Rank: Kit (Warrior Apprentice)

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate/Crush: Has a crush on Crowkit and Snowpaw.

Other: Usually bullies his sister, Songkit.

* * *

Name: Pebblekit (Created by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Black fur with blue eyes like sapphires and short stubby legs

Sexual traits: She is really tight, thinks anal is cool and likes white fur

Personality: She is sexy, dark, seductive, calm, likes naps.

Sexual orientation: Straight

Mentor: would like future mentor to be male

* * *

Name: Songkit (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Has a very short tail, dark grey she-cat, and wide, blue eyes.

Sexual Traits: Isn't into mating.

Personality: Is very quiet, watchful, and calm. She usually watches the clan go by.

Rank: Kit

Sexual Orientation: Asexual

* * *

Name: Leafkit (Created by Silverleaf The Sky Warrior)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: female

Description: cream coated she cat with a white underbelly and Brown markings like swirls.

Sexual traits: Doesn't know what sex is, but thinks blue eyes and FLUFFY tails are really pretty.

Personality: funny, innocent, silly, easily excited, hyper.

Sexual orientation: bi

Apprentice/mentor:Still a kit, but she wants her future mentor to be female

* * *

Name: Birdkit (Created by HollyleafFan2614)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: Female

Description: A very small, russet colored tabby she-cat with a long-furred tail, and big, dark blue eyes.

Sexual Traits: Has a very tight core and likes to play with she-cats cores.

Personality: Is very rough with other cats, but she is very smart.

Rank: Kit

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

* * *

Name: Mistykit (Created by Mistykit)

Age: 5 moons

Looks: Pale blue grey with amber eyes and grey tail stripes

Personality: Seductive, Silly, Good natured, cute

Crush: Foxkit

Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual

* * *

Name: Coalkit (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 5 moons

Gender: Tom

Description: Dark-gray tom with amber eyes

Sexual Traits: For a kit, he has an impressive cock.

Personality: Coalkit is aloof and quiet, preferring to watch others than participate.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Other: He is a top

* * *

Name: Foxkit (Created by Blue mist of the mountains)

Gender: Tom

Age: 5 moons

Description: Blaze on his long red fur and has a white stipe that goes all the way from the top of his tail to his tail hole and has a huge cock

Sexual traits: He likes to look at other toms cocks and once got stuck in a she-cats slit and also likes to play with his own cock

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mother: Vinebreeze

Father: Unknown

* * *

Name: Frostkit (Created by Tina-chan V)

Age: 2 moons

Gender: She-cat

Description: Snow-white she-cat with blue eyes

Sexual Traits: She is too young to have any attractions

Personality: Frostkit is a quiet, innocent kit who tends to follow Flameheart around when he's in camp.

Other: She and Crowkit get along great, even though she doesn't talk much. She is the adopted daughter of Flameheart

 **Elders**

(All Created by Tina-chan V)

Name: Applewing

Age: 99 moons

Gender: Female

Description: Light-brown tabby she-cat w/ white paws and green eyes

Sexual Traits: She was once known for having a very tight core, but it is now loose.

Personality: Applewing is a very kind cat, and loves being around kits. She lets them climb all over her, despite her back always aching afterwards. When Mallowheart scolds her for letting it happen, Applewing always says that "it's worth seeing those kits so happy". She is beloved by her clanmates, and has always been willing to help out the queens with their kits.

Sexual Orientation: Bisexual

Mate: Mallowheart

Kits: Aspenfur and Tumblepaw

* * *

Name: Mallowheart

Age: 90 moons

Gender: Male

Description: White tom w/ blue eyes (the left eye is blind)

Sexual Traits: Mallowheart was known for being a very sensual partner when he was younger, and still maintains the ability to make his mate feel multiple sensations at once.

Personality: Mallowheart is a bit snappy, but always has his heart in the right place. He gets concerned for Applewing's well-being due to her age, which makes him come off as overprotective. However, he is certain that Applewing can hold her own.

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Mate: Applewing

Kits: Aspenfur and Tumblepaw

Other: He only mates with Applewing, and claims that "she's still got it".

* * *

Name: Duskfoot

Age: 99 moons

Gender: Male

Description: Dark-brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Sexual Traits: He seems to like staring at young toms with a perverted look.

Personality: Duskfoot is a dirty-minded, although quiet tom. He does care about his clanmates, but can be a bit misguided.

Sexual Orientation: Homosexual

Crush: He seems to be interested in all the male apprentices.

Other: Duskfoot has failing hearing, so he's slowly going deaf.

He is Applewing's brother.

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Willowstar- white she-cat with pale gray flecks on back and blue eyes

Deputy: Thornclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Puddlepaw

Medicine Cat: Streamtail- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Shinepaw

Warriors: Redwhisker- tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes

Silverpool- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Graywing- dark gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Firestorm- dark ginger tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Whitefern- snowy white she-cat with green eyes

Blacknose- sleek black tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Nightfur- black she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Foxspot- white tom with ginger patches and amber eyes

Rainbreeze- russian blue she-cat with silver paws and blue eyes

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Owlfeather- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Icefeather- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Gingerfire- light brown tabby she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes

Skyflower- blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Shinepaw- russian blue she-cat with a silver tail tip and chest and blue eyes

Hollypaw- gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Bluepaw- russian blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudpaw- white tom with blue eyes

Puddlepaw- pale gray tom with white paws and blue eyes

Whitepaw- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Honeytail- sandy brown she-cat with bright green eyes, mother of Thornclaw's kits: Eaglekit (dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes), Hazelkit (light brown tabby she-cat, white chest, paws, and tail tip, green eyes) and Blazekit (dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Brightsky- ginger she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Firestorm's kits: Flamekit (dark ginger tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip), and Amberkit (ginger tabby she-cat with pale green eyes)

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, mother of Owlfeather's kits: Bramblekit (brown tabby tom with amber eyes) and Fernkit (tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes) (FlareAKACuteFlareon)

Elders: Rowantail- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

Sunstripe- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader: Moonstar- silver tabby she-cat with white paws and chest and blue eyes

Deputy: Silvertail- golden tabby tom with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat: Lightcloud- white she-cat with pretty blue eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Warriors: Ivytail- pale gray tabby she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Blackclaw- black tom with a silver muzzle and blue eyes

Apprentice: Sagepaw

Gingersky- brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Swiftrain- black tom with striking blue eyes

Apprentice: Drippaw

Dovepool- silver tabby with brilliant blue eyes

Fernpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Grayfur- dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Spottedpaw

Skypelt- russian blue tabby with blue eyes

Orangetail- dark ginger tom with green eyes

Nightclaw- sleek black tom with amber eyes

Mousefur- brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brightpetal- ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Ravenpaw- black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Spottedpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Sagepaw- snowy white she-cat with pale green eyes

Drippaw- pretty silver tabby with blue eyes

Queens: Ashtail- gray she-cat with darker gray paws and blue eyes, mother of Nightclaw's kits: Sootkit (dark gray tom with amber eyes), Rabbitkit (white she-cat with blue eyes)(Rozypopsy) and Dovekit (white she-cat with blue eyes)

Whitespeckle- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

Blueheart- russian blue she-cat with a silver tail and blue eyes, mother of Grayfur's kits: Rainkit (russian blue she-cat with blue eyes) and Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Elders: Blackfoot- black tom with green eyes

Maplefur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Hawkstar- dark brown tabby tom with a white tail tip and amber eyes

Deputy: Moonheart- silver she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Rainfall- russian blue tom with a silver muzzle and gray eyes

Warriors: Whitestream- white she-cat with gray paws and blue eyes

Swiftheart- black and white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Icetail- gray tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Stonepelt- dark gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes

Elmfeather- white tabby with unusual gray stripes and green eyes

Goldenfur- dark ginger tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Graypaw

Brighteyes- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Wavespot- russian blue tom with unusual silver spots and blue eyes

Mapleheart- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Bluepaw

Dapplefur- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Flamepaw

Whitecloud- white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Thunderclaw- dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes

Apprentices: Graypaw- gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Bluepaw- grayish-blue she-cat with green eyes

Flamepaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw- white she cat with green eyes

Queens: Fawnpelt- light brown she-cat with darker brown flecks on back and amber eyes

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Thunderclaw's kits: Hailkit (silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes), Mosskit (gray and white tom with green eyes), Kestrelkit (ChocolateBarCrusader)(golden tabby tom with green eyes) and Snakekit (BlueMoonWolf101)(black tom with blue eyes)

Elders: Yellowtail- smokey gray tom with amber eyes

Flowerpelt- cream colored she-cat with green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Darkstar- dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Firepelt- dark ginger she-cat with a white chest and pale green eyes

Medicine Cat: Iceclaw- old white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Mousefur

Warriors: Graylight- pale gray she-cat with darker gray flecks on back and blue eyes

Apprentice: Silverpaw

Ambereyes- ginger she-cat with unusual white patches and amber eyes

Flamecoat- dark ginger tom with a white chest and green eyes

Apprentice: Mousepaw

Blackberry- black she-cat with brown underbelly and paws and blue eyes

Graypatch- white tom with gray patches and blue eyes

Goldflame- golden tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Nightface- black tom with a gray muzzle and blue eyes

Spottedfur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Sandstripe- sandy brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Frozenfur- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Blackpaw

Whitefoot- ginger tom with white paws and amber eyes

Bramblepelt- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Honeypaw- sandy brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes

Hailpaw- silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Silverpaw- silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes (FlareAKACuteFlareon)

Mousepaw- brown tabby tom with green eyes

Blackpaw- black tom with blue eyes

Queens: Shinepelt- blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Nightface's kits: Crowkit (black tom with a silver tail tip and blue eyes) and Silverkit (silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Greenleaf- white she-cat with pale green eyes

Gingerfur- cream colored tabby with blue eyes, mother of Flamecoat's kits: Cheetahkit (pale ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes) and Foxkit (dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders: Raintail- russian blue tom with blue eyes

Specklefur- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

Lustclan Warrior Code

\- Polyamory is permitted.

\- Kits are not to mate with penetration. Males may not penetrate or be penetrated; females may not be penetrated. Blowjobs are an exception, and are often done by warriors to introduce kits to mating.

\- A new apprentice's first time will be with their mentor.

\- Incest is not permitted.

\- The leader, the deputy, and the medicine cat may mate with whomever they want, assuming it does not break any other part of the code.

\- Medicine cats and their apprentice's may mate, as long as no kits come from it.

\- Queens with kits whom have no known father are to be cared for by all the toms.

\- Raping a Clanmate is not permitted; any who commit rape shall be exiled and never welcomed back.

\- When an apprentice is made a warrior, they will mate with a cat of their choosing.


End file.
